


Alone with Jun

by BearMiya90



Series: OhMiya Family [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Bonding time for Kazu and Jun
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: OhMiya Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Alone with Jun

The house was quiet today. The usual sound of the little boys playing and talking in the house couldn’t be heard. That’s because the two troublemakers, Sho and Masaki, followed their Daddy to his workplace. Jun was scheduled for a haircut today. Even though Kazu didn't mind bringing all three of them to the baby salon, Satoshi didn’t want Kazu to do so. He was afraid that it would be hard for Nino to take care of them in a public place alone. That’s why he volunteered to take care of the two troublemakers. Besides, there’s a new jungle gym for kids in the training camp. Sho and Masaki must be enjoying themselves playing there. 

Kazu glanced at his youngest son who was playing by himself in the living room. Jun appeared to be exercising with the way he moved his hips up and down. Sometimes, he would wriggle his butts and it was enjoyable to watch. Without his brothers to play with him, he looked lonely and Kazu felt bad for it. But, what to do? Satoshi wouldn’t let him bring all of them to the baby salon. Hopefully, Jun won’t cause too much trouble today so they could go home quickly. 

Kazu glanced at the clock, noticing it was time for them to be ready. So, he approached the baby. When Jun noticed he was coming, he stopped his movement and laughed at Kazu. 

“Papa,” The baby called him. So far, Jun could already pronounce a few short words and understand what Kazu told him. “Ki? Cho?” Jun asked. He must be confused that Sho and Masaki weren’t with him today. 

“Hello, Jun,” Kazu said, picking his son from the mat. “Sho-nii and Ki went out with Daddy. Do you want to go out with Papa?” 

“Dada?” The boy responded. Kazu tilted his head, trying to figure out whether the boy asked where his Daddy was or would they go to meet Satoshi? 

“Do you want to see Dada, Sho-nii and Ki ?” 

Jun nodded his head. 

“We have to go to another place,” Kazu informed the baby who pouted when he heard they’re not going to meet his Daddy. Kazu was careful not to let him know that they’re going to go for a haircut. Jun didn’t like it when other people touch his hair. “Then, we will see them, okay?” 

Jun’s face lit up when he heard they’re going to meet his Daddy and brothers. 

"But, you have to clean this mess first," Kazu said, pointing at the toys scattered in the living room. Jun looked at the toys and then pointed at Kazu. 

"Papa! Do!" 

Kazu rolled his eyes at the baby. It was always like this. After Jun was done playing and Kazu asked him to clean the mess, he would ask his brothers to clean for him. Usually, Masaki would volunteer to do so. However, as both Sho and Masaki were not around, he shamelessly asked Kazu to clean his mess. 

"Who plays with these toys?"

"Papa!" Jun answered, still pointing at Kazu. 

Okay, this cannot go on. Even though Jun was still small, he had to learn to be responsible. 

"Jun-pon…" Kazu said, sounding stern. "Pick up the toys and put them in the box,"

It became a staring contest between the two of them. After about 5 minutes, Jun finally stood up and started to put the toys in the box. 

“Jun-chan is a good boy," Kazu said after Jun was done, kissing his son's cheeks. "Let’s get you ready, ne?” 

Kazu stood up and brought the baby with him to the bathroom. He had prepared the bathtub and the supplies such as towels, soap and shampoo before he came to get the baby. Jun’s favourite duck toy was already in the tub so that the baby could play with it. Jun looked excited to be in the tub as he wriggled his body so that Kazu would put him down. 

“Let me take off your clothes first, Jun-chan,” Kazu told his son softly. Jun stopped squirming, allowing Kazu to undress him. Once Kazu was done, he gently put the baby into the tub and started to wash him. While he was doing so, Jun happily played with his duck. Watching how happy Jun was in the water, he thought of asking Ohno to register their sons for a swimming class. Jun must be happy to go there. Same goes for Sho and Masaki.

Once he was done washing the baby, Kazu took Jun out of the tub. Of course, he received resistance from his little son who still wanted to play in the water. But, he was used to it so he ignored the pleading look from Jun. 

Kazu quickly dried the baby and wrapped Jun in a towel before bringing him to the bedroom. He put Jun on the small mattress. As usual, he had difficulty putting on the diaper on Jun because the baby started crawling around the room. After wrestling with Jun who refused to stay put, Kazu finally won. He took the outfit that he had prepared to put on the baby. It was a cute bright yellow t-shirt with a teddy bear at the centre. When Jun saw the t-shirt, he grimaced and Kazu couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. 

"I don't care. You have to wear this today," Kazu teased the baby. Jun didn't like the t-shirt. He often pouted when Nino made him wear it. 

Before Kazu could put the t-shirt on Jun, he started wailing. That's his ultimate weapon to go against Kazu. He knew Kazu was weak against his tears. But, Kazu was determined not to let him win this time. 

"Jun-chan," Kazu used his pout to coax the baby. He looked at Jun with puppy eyes. "Wear this for Papa, please,"

If Jun used his tears as the weapon, Kazu usually depended on his pout to make his sons do his bidding. If he pouted, it meant that he was sad. So, even though they were reluctant, his sons would obey him. It worked like a charm on Sho and Masaki. But, Jun was immune to it. Even so, it didn't stop Kazu from trying. Sometimes, when he was lucky, Jun would lose against his pout. 

But, not today. When Kazu appealed using his puppy eyes and pout, Jun stuck his tongue out at him. 

Kazu rolled his eyes, pretending to look angry. He pinched Jun's cheeks. "You're so naughty, ne, Jun-chan. I don't care you have to wear this t-shirt," 

"No!" Wailed the baby. "Papa! No!" 

In the chaos, Nino's hands reached out for a purple checked shirt and then put it on Jun. Once he was done, the baby looked down, confused at first to see the outfit he was wearing. But, when he realized it wasn't the yellow t-shirt that he hated, he grinned. 

"You are lucky I love you, you know," He told the baby. "Wait a second, okay. Papa wants to get ready," 

With a smirk, he opened the wardrobe and took a purple shirt which was similar to what Jun was wearing. When Jun saw the shirt, his eyes opened wide in horror, realizing that he was once again tricked by Nino. Indeed, Jun hated the yellow t-shirt. But, he hated it,  _ even more _ , when he was dressed in the same way as others.

"We're late. No time to change the clothes," Kazu stuck out his tongue at Jun. All he got in response was a glare from his son. 

Before he could pick the boy up, his phone rang. It was a video call from Satoshi. 

"Jun-pon, it's your Daddy!" 

His son immediately smiled when he heard it was a call from his Daddy. 

"Hello, love," Satoshi said when Kazu answered the call. The handsome face of his husband appeared on the screen. "Are you a good boy, Jun-chan?" 

"Un!" Jun nodded his head, grinning widely to see his Daddy. "Dada!" 

"Hmm..." Kazu said. He couldn't see Sho and Masaki on the screen. But, he could hear them bickering. 

"Why are they fighting?" 

"Sho refused to read a book for Ki," Satoshi answered. "Boys, do you want to talk with Papa and Jun-chan?" 

There was a sound of people running and mere minutes later, Sho and Masaki appeared on the screen. 

"Papa! I miss you!" 

"Ki miss Papa!" 

His two sons said together. 

"Awh… Papa misses you too!" Kazu told the two of them. "Anyway, Papa heard from Daddy that you are fighting," 

Both Sho and Masaki lowered their faces. 

"Don't fight, okay?" Kazu told his son softly. "Be nice to each other," 

"Okay, Papa," the two of them said in unison. 

"Sorry, Ki. I will read the book for you," Sho apologized. 

"It's okay. Ki will just look at the picture," Masaki was clearly pouted and Sho looked at him with guilt. 

“Let’s read the book together,” Sho coaxed his brother. “I will teach Ki how to read,” 

Masaki smiled brightly to hear that, which was a relief for Kazu. Actually, it wasn’t something to worry about. Masaki was usually easy to coax. 

After talking with them for a few more minutes, Kazu had to end the call or he would be late for the appointment. 

"Drive safely," Satoshi reminded him. 

"Yes," Kazu said. "I will go there later, okay," 

"Yes, can't wait to see you," 

Kazu stared at the phone. Ah, it’s only been a few hours but he already missed his little boys and Satoshi. He couldn't wait to be reunited with them after Jun was done with the haircut. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
